


2 Days too long

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Teasing, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor arrived back at Skyhold, only she returned 2 days ago, and has yet to even be in the same room with her Commander more then just a few minutes. the finally get some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Days too long

She waited all day for this, passing him by while he trained his troops and shooting him that smile across the War table earlier that day. Maker the things her smile did to him. And she knew. 2 days-- _2 days_ ago she returned from the Stormy Coast, _2 days_ and she hasn’t had the chance to _be alone_ with him. It was taking a toll on her, her sex throbbing when she saw him, and was sure he was the same. 

Every chance they had, every opportunity was taken away, the moment they would wrap around one another’s arms _something_ pulled them away. The Maker was a cruel, cruel man.

He had been occupied with training his troops, getting things in shape, and on top of all that his Withdrawals had flared up while she was gone. It’s not that he wasn’t in the mood, far from it—in fact it was all he could think about. He just wanted to hold her, her teasing wasn’t helping.

Earlier whilst he did some late afternoon practicing with the training dummies, she cooed at him, and even fondled her breasts; _Andraste preserve him,_ he said under his breath, sweat running down the length of his back.

And now she waited, sitting at the edge of his desk; in the same spot she sat just before they made love for the first time. That was over a year ago, time sure does fly by when there isn’t some giant green hole in the sky.

She could hear the sounds of boots on stone, he was finally coming up to his office. She squeeze her legs tight, the heat pooling around her—it was almost unbearable, like torture.

Why she jumped when he finally opened the door in unknown to her, she’d been expecting him.

“Inquisitor…” He laughed, walking closer to her. He whispered, his voice husky, arms spread wide for an embrace. “I missed you _”._ And she knew, for she missed him just as much, and now, now they finally had time.

At least she thought they did.  
She had only just wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him closer, and of course the door opens.

_Cause that only makes sense right?_

Cullen rested his forehead against hers, “2 days _”_ he whispered, gritting his teeth, “ _2 days_.” Couldn’t they leave them alone just for an hour? Sweet Maker, how he wanted to turn around and just _throw_ whoever was at the damn door out. He turned, only ridicule and sarcasm able to surpass his lips. “ _What?”_ He would say, coming out as a growl, not even turning his head to face whoever it was.

Whoever it was did not respond, they must have walked backwards out the door. Never has he snapped, and no one wanted to risk getting sent out to the Hissing Wastes.

They both could hear whispering outside the door, exchanges of _No, don’t—don’t go in… What... Why not? I need him to sign this… Trust me, don’t…_

_So how and why did the Spymaster appear in his office?_

"Commander i-" She looked from her hand, holding a report in the other. He looked at her in the corner of his eye, he was really not any having any of her snarky talk today. Even if that wasn't why she was here, he knew her all to well. he positioned himself just enough that the Inquisitor was cleverly hidden behind his shape. Thank the Maker his armor was bulky. 

"Lady Nightingale" he snarled. "if you don't mind i have business i need to do"   
  
She bowed, turning on her heel. smiling, she walked back to her ravens, almost skipping, _Bloody Bards..._

Sighing he took a breather, he tightened his grip around the Inquisitor when she moved. Smashing his mouth against hers, he flitted around the buttons of her blouse. She carelessly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling back to kiss his jaw, the shape of fur slowly falling to the floor.

Both undressed now, neither caring for the doors he left open, which was all of them in his rush to finally be with her. And finally _after 2 days_ of waiting, of wanting, he got to hear her voice say his name, like velvet gold dripping from her lips and she cried to the maker, the sounds of the desk creaking under them only drowned out by his own carnal groans.

Somehow, by some miracle, they were able to let go of each other long enough to make it up to his bed, for what one can _assume_ was more _‘quality’ time_. She fluttered her eyes open, arms wrapped around his and she smiled. “Morning” he murmured against her lips, giving her the lightest kiss, and she blushed, skin darkening as she kissed him back.

“Let’s not wait 2 days again shall we?” she asked hoarsely “I don’t think I could handle it again.”

He chuckled, pulling her in closer, there was no way he was going to let go of her now.


End file.
